Not This Again
by sammiemarie123
Summary: Takes place the second after Never Fade book. Ruby wakes up and realizes she's at the point where the League just rescued her from Thurmond. She learns that she's more powerful than she thinks, and saw the future. She also now knows how to use her powers since she learned in the "future." So will everything play out the same since she knows what happens?


**Disclaimer: Alexandra Bracken is totally awesome and owns all rights.**

I held up the rumpled, smoke-stained papers directly in front of Clancy, high enough for the ring of Psi and agents around us to see them, too. And I don't know what was more powerful and gratifying to me-the look of terror that swept across his face, or the exhilaration of knowing I finally had my future back in my own hands.

"You mean this research?"

I wake up inside a stationary car parked at the side of a gas station with beads of sweat on my forehead. This doesn't look like blown up HQ. I unfasten my seat belt and grasp my head. _I have an excruciating headache._ Everything looks so familiar, especially this car. I look out the window and see a tan SUV coming ahead. Before I could see who is coming out the door I feel someone poking my shoulder from the opened car door in the backseat to the left.

"Hey, you okay?" I see that it's Cate. _Thank heavens I was starting to think Clancy had me hostage._ She lowers her hand to my forehead and says, "That medicine must've really gotten to you. You fell asleep for almost three hours after you had woken from another nap."

_What?_ Then reality strikes me. I slip my hands into my coat pocket and realize I'm not wearing the same one. _The cure._ I look down and see that I'm my old Thurmond uniform. _Oh My God._ It's as if horror is written all over my face.

"Where am I? Why am I in a uniform? Is everyone safe? Is Jude okay?" My throat tightens. _Jude._ He was _my _responsibility. Cate looks at me dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about? I just got you out of camp. You're safe now and Jude? What?" Cate looks at me as if I just got a concussion. This is some dirty trick Clancy did. I slip into Cate's mind without touching her and only glance at her old memories. I try finding more recent ones, and nothing. She barely knows me. All I see is her and Rob together, the fire at a house where Vida must've been, more childhood memories, her speaking with Alban, and….. wait. Did Clancy clear her memories? But, that's not possible, he even asked me how to do that.

Cate looks at me and sighs, "You must've had some dream kid. Well come on we gotta get you cleaned up," She hands me a backpack and continues, "Martin is in the station's bathroom right now so let's just hope he left you some water," she smiles. "Oh and I have a friend you need to meet." _What in blazes is going on? Martin? I haven't seen the pervert since I escaped Cate the first time. And Cate is acting like we first met…...Wait._

I follow Cate outside and notice that she's jogging towards someone. _No, this is a dream, I'm unconscious, and this is my worst nightmare. _She hugs Rob and kisses him. I sort of suspect where I am now, but frankly, I must be going mad. I pinch my neck with brute force to wake myself up, and see a drop of blood trickle down. Yep, I can feel pain, _and _ I'm bleeding. Just great. I also smell dirty and probably look dirty. I see Cate and Rob exchange sad glances, but I already know what they're talking about. At this time I never knew why Cate was with Rob, but she told me she was with him to know what was going on in the League and _him. _Cate calls my name.

I shyly walk up to them and say "Hi." Rob grins and puts out his hand to shake mine. What I'd rather do is slap him across the face or apologize for making him suffer so much. I still feel guilty. I _am. _But what he did to those kids, and possibly more, is unforgivable. I warily accept it and keep my gaze on his eyes. I truly wish this is a dream, because I don't think I could take it.

"Hi Ruby, my name is Rob. I see that Thurmond has been hiding all the pretty ones." He smiles.

"Total heart breaker right? She'll be perfect for inside jobs. Who could say no to that face? An _Orange._" This is a total case of deja vu right now. Before Rob has that chance to whistle I don't bother asking if Norah's alright, I just politely ask, "Can I go get ready? Martin probably used up the sink." I give my most fake smile.

Cate gives me a nod and leads me to the station's store since it's where the bathroom is placed. She then goes back to Rob They really don't expect us to escape. They probably think we have no where else to go. As soon as I enter the store, I look for the stationery section and find a couple post-it notes. I find a cracked pencil and write,

"_Dear Cate,_

_I don't know how to explain anything since I don't know what's happening. Make sure Jude, Vida, and Nico are safe at HQ and keep them away from Rob. Always stay near Rob when he's near any psi kids. Also be wary of Alban's safety, some agents at the League don't like some of his views. I promise I'll be back soon. _

_See you later gator,_

_-Ruby"_

It was pretty much all I can think of to write, considering I don't remember too much occurring when I escaped the first time. I had to write small on the front of the tiny blue post-it. I folded the post-it and wrote Cate's name on it. I sneak out the back door and stick it on the driver's door of the rear-view mirror, of the car Cate drove me in. I know she would find it there.

When I scurry back to the trail I went, I almost cry when I see her. _It's Zu._ She rummaging through the snacks for bags of chips. "Zu," I thought. More like accidentally said out loud.

**Author: This chapter doesn't show much, but don't worry I'll update soon.**


End file.
